originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemoa
THIS PAGE IS NOT FREE TO EDIT This story is entirely fictional, though it is created using imagination from real-life events. It only has a prologue right now, though it will grow eventually once the chapters are figured out. PROLOGUE: It's been a little over nine years now since the day my people had endured an attack from the daemoa. My beloved companion, Anukka, whom I dearly raised and grown to love me, had her life sucked away by one right in front of my eyes. '' ''I blame only myself for what had happened. If I had not ventured out too far in the wood, I would at least have tried to save my people, and Anukka would still be alive. From that day on forth, I had vowed to never forgive myself, until I was sure that Anukka and the rest of the lives that were lost were avenged. Once every year since that time, a child from our tribe would go missing. The elders have tried to ask the forest spirits for guidance, but...we soon realized that something was amiss. Our forests had been cursed by the darkness that the demons had released. So now they are slowly decaying, eating away at the heart of life that reside there. It was only but a year ago that the elders decided to enclose our village in a dome. It was decided that no child would ever be allowed outside of the dome, and were to be under constant supervision. At the age of 18 is when they are allowed to be outside at any time, given that there is someone to accompany them. My eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, a ceremony will begin a few days afterwards to give the new 18 year olds their markings...and I swear, once I am free, I will do whatever I must to vanquish the evil...and bring the life back to the forests. I must do it... for the sake of Anukka's soul. DESCRIPTION: This prologue is narrated by Kunari, the main protagonist of this story. She is actually speaking throughout the entire story, as it's in 1st person perspective. Kunari is a woman of a tribe that values tattoos, particularly those that are on the face. Once a tribal person becomes of age, they are given a special marking that defines them as a person. In the beginning she starts talking about daemoa and someone named Anukka. Let me start with daemoa, which means "demons" in Kunari's language. These demons are dark entities that take on the forms of animals that are predators, such as large bats or vipers. They each have their own characteristics and personalities to suit their forms. There can be many of the same form, and there can be more powerful of the same forms. Now onto Anukka, who is actually not a person, but rather an animal. A parrot to be exact. She is an imagined species that looks between a cockatiel and budgie with special feathers designed and drawn by RogueAvian. The other thing about this tribe is that they have companions that they are allowed to find and tame for themselves. Anukka was Kunari's first companion, which is why it brought on such tears for her.